


Check the Technique

by haloburns



Series: A Day In The Life [3]
Category: In the Heights
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brisa's running the dispatch today and she got all flustered when Carmen showed up. (Sorry, Isa, but it's cute! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check the Technique

_Click_.

"So, Brisa got to run the dispatch today. Benny was gone on an errand and Brisa finally got permission to run it. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a while. I took video, sorry Brisa. I love you!"

 **Click**.

"Check one two three... Check one two three... This is Brisa on the dispatch! Yo, atenćion, yo attention! It's Brisa and I'd like to mention I'm on the microphone this morning. So honk your horn if you want it!" There was a loud honk followed by some lovely vocabulary. Brisa responded in kind.

"—You too Hector!"

Then she hopped into traffic news for the hour, grinning as she bantered with the drivers.

"Sorry Dominicans, take route eighty-seven, you ain't gettin' back in again—" Carmen walked around the corner and Brisa's face lit up. "Hold up a second, guys..."

"Brisa, hey—"

"Carmen you're home today!"

"Any sign—"

"Of your folks? They're on their way." Carmen looked around, briefly making eye contact unwittingly with Fia's camera.

"Anyway—"

"It's good to see your face," Brisa blurts, red staining her cheeks. Taken aback by Isa's forwardness, she stuttered.

"A-anytime—" Suddenly Brisa's eyes lit up.

"Hold up a second, you used to run this dispatch, right?"

"Once or twice," Carmen shrugged, smiling slightly while Brisa pulled her over to the dispatch.

"Well check the technique!" she bragged, grinning as Isa updated the hourly traffic news rapid fire, before turning to Carmen. "Now listen up, we've got a special guest!"

"Brisa..."

"Live and direct from a year out west! Welcome her back cause she looks mad stressed: Carmen Rosario the barrio's best!"

"Brisa..." Carmen objected again.

"Honk your horns!" As Carmen smiled, Brisa nudged her.

"She's smiling! Say hello!" Carmen gave a brief exuberant hello before pulling away, a smile glancing off her face.

"I better find my folks... Thanks for the welcome wagon..."

"Anytime , Carmen, anytime..." Brisa responded blissfully. Then another thought struck her.

"Wait here with me... It's getting hot outside, we'll turn up the AC. Just stay here with me..." Brisa looked up at Carmen, hopeful. Carmen broke into a huge grin and sat beside Brisa, the two of them sharing conversations about who-knows-what.

**Click** _._

"They spent all afternoon together. I'm happy Brisa finally told Carmen her feelings, in a way. That's how Carmen's parents met, by the way, at the dispatch."

"To quote Carmen: Anyway.... Back to the bodega for now."

"Tune in next week for more soaps on In The Heights! See ya, _mis panas_! _Buenos dias_!"

 _Click_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so far behind! ive been lost for inspiration but here's cute lesbians! 
> 
> next up: alabanza


End file.
